Ballet Zosan
by 5star-usopp
Summary: Modern AU- In which Sanji is a (manly) ballet dancer and Zoro is a personal trainer at a gym. ZoroxSani.


**Modern AU- In which Sanji is a (manly) ballet dancer and Zoro is a personal trainer at a gym. **

For the first time in years, Zoro was being backed into a corner. He refused to turn his back to the enemy to run away, so he found himself feeling trapped like a rat. He tried to analyse his options but he knew that there was no way out. He felt a bead of sweat drip down his back from the top of his neck.

He was screwed.

"Just put on the god damn tie Zoro." Nami said, holding the offending object out in front of her as if she were scolding a child. "I promise you will look good."

Nami had barged into Zoro's apartment 10 minutes before hand while he had been getting ready to cook his two minute noodles for dinner. She arrived holding a suit for him, sprouting some nonsense about how he had promised to go to the ballet with her. Zoro had refused, which lead to Nami trying to wrestle Zoro's t-shirt off him before he had surrendered and put his suit on by himself. Now Nami was trying to get him to wear a dark green tie. What would she do next? Force him to wear a monocle?

Zoro sighed as he moved out of the corner of his bedroom and caught the tie that was then thrown at his head. "Just let me wear what I usually wear. I don't have time for this."

"I'm not letting you accompany me wearing a weird old man haramaki! We have to dress formally you idiot!" Nami said, attempting to hit Zoro on the back of the head while he tried to dodge her.

"My haramaki keeps me warm and looks cool" Zoro muttered before asking "Why are you dragging me out to see this ballet called g-gazelle again?"

"Idiot! Pay attention! It's called Giselle, one of the most popular ballets of all time. I'm going to support my friend Sanji who is one of the main characters in it. I'm dragging you along because I beat you in our drinking contest and you still owe me"

"I still think you somehow cheated in that."

"Just come on Zoro."

"Fine, fine. Just give me two minutes to get ready."

Zoro guided Nami out of his room and shut his door on her. What was he getting himself into?

...

"This is such a pain in the ass." Zoro muttered, walking out of his bedroom and towards the front door."

"You look really good in a suit Zoro." Nami said as she looked him up and down.

"These pants you got me are too tight!" He replied. "I feel like they're not leaving much to imagination."

"Perfect" She said, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

'_I should make plans to set people up more often.'_ She thought as she escorted/dragged a protesting Zoro to her car. As Zoro got into the passenger side of the car and saw how excited Nami was, he resigned himself to his fate and buckled himself in. This was going to be a long night.

...

After an extremely cold winter, the early spring air had brought a welcome warmth as Nami and Zoro made their way up a crowded street and then into a bustling theatre. They were then escorted to the best seats in the house where they sat down and made themselves comfortable. To Zoro's dismay they hadn't had any time to pick up food on the way, so his stomach was grumbling. He could also really use some alcohol in his system. Zoro looked around, noticing all the posh people sitting around them and after actually seeing a guy wearing a monocle, he looked at Nami suspiciously. "Hey Witch. How did you get such amazing seats?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry I didn't do anything bad. Sanji just likes to woo me. He's been trying to get me to come to one of his shows for a couple of years now so he was ecstatic when I finally said yes." Nami replied smugly.

"You really are a witch, stringing a guy along like that." Zoro said.

"Shut up Zoro!"

Zoro relaxed into his chair while looking at the stage. He was failing to hide how bored he already felt, yawning and stretching his arms out. He sat there for 20 seconds before he realised that this would be the perfect opportunity to take a nap. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"Wake up moron! I'll be bored as well so you have to suffer with me. Plus you're embarrassing me. Look how many rich people there are around us. Maybe if we impress them, I can make some money off them somehow."

"You shouldn't have brought me along if I'm just going to embarrass you. I still don't understand why you chose me to be the one to come with you." Zoro said as he looked over to Nami. He raised his eyebrows at her when he saw what he would describe as an 'evil' smirk appear on her face.

"Okay, there is something I haven't told you." Nami said. "I… may have been planning on setting you up with this guy called Sanji."

"You what!?" Zoro spluttered. Why did Nami think he needed to be set up with anyone? Instead of voicing his concerns he teased, "Why would you do something when there is nothing to gain for yourself?".

"Haha. Don't underestimate me Zoro: I can always see the potential financial gain in doing anything. You two are perfect for each other. You would be so indebted to me for saving your shamble of a love life that you would owe me for the rest of your life."

"Is this guy even gay?"

"Hmmm... Not that I know of. He falls in love with every woman he sees though he's always too much of a gentleman to take it further…"

"He sounds straight Nami."

"He acts very flamboyantly though! He's a _ballet dancer _and in his spare time he likes to cook."

"You can't just stereotype people like that! Also it sounds like I have nothing in common with him at all!"

"Well he's athletic, determined, competitive, loves to get into fights and even Luffy likes him! Luffy has been asking him to join our little street crew we've got going on for ages now. If he starts going out with you, he won't be able to refuse anymore!"

"I'm not going to harass some poor straight guy for your potential financial gain. Plus we're not in a crew; we're just a bunch of friends that like hanging out together!"

"Tell that to the police, bounty hunters and gangsters that are after our heads." Nami grumbled. "We always seem to get ourselves into trouble."

Zoro was about to question her when the music started and a few shh noises could be heard behind them. Zoro glared behind him before settling in his seat and looking up at the stage.

The dancers all looked the same. The music was repetitive. Zoro was bored. He wasn't paying any attention and it was seriously pissing Nami off.

"Oi asshole, pay attention. You should be appreciative that I was able to get you such an amazing ticket." Nami whispered

"I never wanted to-" Zoro began but found Nami's hand over his mouth for speaking too loudly. He sighed and crossed his arms as he relaxed back into his seat. He stared at the stage but could just not get into the story. He wished Nami hadn't dragged him to this when he could be napping or exercising.

After sitting through dance after dance that looked all the same to Zoro, there was a part of the ballet that he was completely interested in; one of Sanji's solos. Zoro couldn't help but be impressed. Sanji leapt and bounded effortlessly, all the men's parts contained a lot more jumping compared to the girls stuck in their weird shoes that made them go on their toes, but Sanji's jumps were on another level. Zoro watched his extremely long and powerful legs, their muscles bouncing and coiling. His legs were so strong it appeared as though Sanji could run through the air if he really wanted to.

Zoro could tell that an immense amount of training had gone into each and every jump. He thought about how toned Sanji's muscles were even though they weren't extremely bulky. Zoro couldn't help but be impressed and his not so subtle look of admiration didn't go unnoticed by Nami.

"So you do like him?" Nami whispered.

"No... I can just tell that this guy takes his training seriously." Zoro replied.

"Of course that's what you're thinking about, you muscle head" Nami sighed, turning her attention back to the stage. From then on Zoro attempted to place a nonchalant look on his face but Sanji stood out to him more than any of the other dancers.

It was unsettling to Zoro how Sanji could appear so graceful and powerful at the same time. He was flexible and strong. His eyes couldn't help but follow Sanji even when other people were on the stage. Sanji looked good, especially as his legs (and ass) could be seen through the thin material of his tights that he was wearing.

...

As they waited in the foyer for the second Act to begin, Zoro felt jittery. Sanji had impressed him and he was starting think that Nami was right in saying that they would both get along. He wanted to find out more about him, but he couldn't figure out a way to bring Sanji up in the conversation without sounding overeager. He mustered an expression of boredom on his face and stole a flute of champagne from a passing waiter before finally finding the courage to bring Sanji up in conversation.

"So how do you know Sanji? I thought I knew all your friends." Zoro asked, as casually as possible.

"Well I guess I'm sort of family friends with him. His stepfather Zeff owns this restaurant called the Baratie and he used to order Mikans from Belle-mère." Nami replied. "I'm actually the one who introduced him to ballet. I did ballet when I was really little."

"You used to do ballet!? The only time I've ever seen you be graceful is when you're stealing stuff."

"Hey! I'm plenty graceful thank you very much. Also, I only steal from thieves." Nami said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You know that doesn't make it any better. If you find something that's been stolen you should hand it into the police."

"I'm not having this conversation with you. Getting back on topic... yes I used to do ballet when I was younger. Sanji was obsessed with using his legs in stuff like karate and kickboxing so I convinced him that doing ballet would be good for his strength. He has this weird manly pride thing going on so it took a lot of convincing though. I also have a feeling that the only reason he came was so that he could please me and also so that he could perv on all the girls there."

"And you still think he might swing my way?" Zoro asked.

"I think maybe he will swing your way once he gets to know you..."

"Okay that is freakin creepy as hell. Why are you suddenly obsessed with paring me up with someone anyway?"

"I'm worried about you idiot. You're wasting your life. All you do is eat, sleep, drink and train. You even work at a gym as a personal trainer for crying out loud! You need to live a little!"

"I have a very enjoyable life thank you very much. I get up to a lot of exciting shit and I have a reliable group of friends, so I'm happy."

"You know loyally following Luffy's random whims doesn't always count as something exciting right?"

"Yes. I guess you're right. I have no life. You must do something! Help me Nami." Zoro said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to show a little concern and be nice to you for once."  
"You really don't have to worry about me, Nami."

"So you're really not interested in Sanji at all?" Nami pouted.

"I wouldn't say that" Zoro replied.

"Great! I knew I would also be amazing a match making!" Nami said as the bell signalling them to take their seats sounded. "Let's go and enjoy the second half."

Once the performance was over, the main cast took their bows before the soloists all stepped forward individually to receive their own applause. When Sanji bowed, he looked up and waved to where he knew Nami would be sitting but instead of seeing familiar red hair he was distracted by an awful green colour which could be found next to her. He locked eye contact with the marimo head and prayed to God that the Neanderthal wasn't Nami's boyfriend or anything. Zoro froze at the eye contact.

'Maybe I should get to know this guy' Zoro thought.

...

After the performance, Sanji was on edge. He had been planning on going out and sweeping Nami up into his arms after she had seen his skills and fallen for him. When Nami said she would be bringing one of her friends, he had assumed it would be one of her lovely female friends, not some male buffoon. Although Sanji was hesitant to admit it, he could understand what Nami saw in the guy. From what he could see while squinting past the lights of the stage, mystery man was tanned, buff and cut and did have a handsome side to his face once you got past the green hair. Plus someone Nami kept around in her company was sure to have a lovely personality. Sanji looked at the clock in his dressing room, if he went out into the foyer Nami would probably still be there and it would give him a chance to at least size up his competition. He had just finished getting ready to leave when there was a knock on his dressing room door.

"There are two visitors here to see you sir." A voice called from behind the door.

"Let them in." Sanji replied.

As the door opened, Nami and her friend walked in and Sanji's heart eyes immediately lit up. "Mellorine!" Sanji cooed as he fluttered over to Nami.

Nami continued walking in while the mystery guy shut the door behind him but then didn't venture any closer to Sanji.

"You were so good Sanji!" Nami said before Sanji started shaking his hands in protest rambling about how the best part was seeing such a beautiful flower in the audience. Zoro just shook his head as he took in the events unfolding before him. "Oh and Sanji, this is Zoro. He's a friend of mine, I'm sure I've mentioned him before" Nami said. Zoro took note of how Sanji seemed to look relieved at Nami's use of the word 'friend'. This guy was definitely head over heels for Nami.

"Ah so you're the marimo I saw in the audience" Sanji said "I was wondering why a plant was let into the theatre"

"Ah, so you're the somewhat average dancer I saw on the stage before I fell asleep" Zoro replied. Nami couldn't help but put her hand on her forehead as she doubted her matchmaking skills; these guys were just too darn similar.

"Are you alright Nami dear?" Sanji asked "Do you need to faint into my warm embrace?"

"Shut up dartboard brow" Zoro said.

"I'm fine Sanji. I just should've known that you guys wouldn't get along." Nami responded. "Come on Zoro, I better let you get back home. See you Sanji! You were amazing!" Nami said, dragging Zoro out the door and giving a quick wave and smile to Sanji.

She had not stayed long but Sanji was so happy that Nami had come and watched him and visited him in his dressing room! Not even that dumbass marimo could dampen his mood!

"Oh and Sanji?" Nami said, popping her head back inside the door. "I'm not sure if you know this but you're catering for Luffy's birthday party. See you there!"

"Anything for you Mellorine!" Sanji replied.

...

_A/N_

_Hey guys! Long time no see. I've abandoned my other fic regrets and nosebleeds that i published January last year. Please don't read it I feel as though I've improved my writing a lot since then. Thanks for reading this one though! I actually have this whole story planned out so I won't abandon you again. I've been toying with this idea for about six months and I finally sat down and wrote this chapter about two weeks ago. I've been dying to publish it but I wanted to edit it properly before I put it up (also school and stuff is tiring urgh). On that note, my amazing friend Isabella who helped me edit this isn't in the one piece fandom so if you guys have any advice for me, I'll willingly accept it. _

_See you next time _


End file.
